The effect of ethanol on biogenic amine and steroid metabolism will be studied by incubation of adrenal tissue, incubation of isolated heart cells, and perfusion of brain of conscious animals with the potential substrates in the presence and absence of ethanol. The inhibition of aldehyde dehydrogenase by disulfiram in non-hepatic tissue will be investigated by measuring enzymatic activity in the organs. Isozymes of aldehyde dehydrogenase will be determined prior to and after the administration of the drug, in order to determine the in vivo inhibition of different isozymes. The ability of ethanol to alter brain calcium levels, biogenic amine levels and turnover and serum corticosterones will be measured in rats selected for their alcohol preference. We have screened our rats and find some will drink ca 6 gm/kg-day while others only 2 g/kg-day and animals have isoenzyme differences. Additional biochemical differences will be determined and a correlation of these differences with the animals drinking habits will be made in order to try understanding why some animals select to drink high levels of alcohol while others only low levels.